


fool for you

by stufferknee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stufferknee/pseuds/stufferknee
Summary: How many weddings are too many weddings? At least a familiar face shows up at this one, reminding you of feelings you'd pushed down years ago. Neville spends one night with you, but is it a one night stand?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Reader, Neville Longbottom/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	fool for you

Five. Five weddings now where you got drunk and celebrated your friends’ love while feeling the weight of your own loneliness crashing down on you. Sure, you were happy for them, genuinely you were, but there were only so many of these you could handle within a year. Sipping champagne from the back of the ballroom, you recognized a familiar face that seemed to be thinking the same thoughts. Neville Longbottom looked good, really good. Racking your brain you tried to remember the last time you’d seen him, was it really the Battle? 

_Screams echoed through the corridors, spells rebounding as concrete fell around you. Your head whipped in every direction, firing off spells as you defended your fellow students from the attack. Grown men and women, dropping children like some kind of sick, twisted nightmare. You heard a familiar cackle, bolting around the corner coming face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange._

_“Get out of here,” you growled, seeing exactly where her eyes were flickering to. Neville Longbottom. “You’re not touching him.”_

_“Sweet little (Y/n), you’re on the wrong side, sweetheart. And for what? A boy? Pathetic. Men make you weak, you could be strong.” She cooed as she raised her wand to you, a twisted smile stretching across her face._

_“Go to fucking hell, I’d die before turning out like you.” You spat at her feet, wand raised to meet hers._

_“I can arrange that, pity to waste such potential but I can see it wouldn’t be much use anyway.” Her sneer grew larger as your wand moved quicker, sending a stunning spell her way as you called to Neville._

_“Get out of here! Go!” His eyes met yours, nodding as Bellatrix climbed to her feet, arm reaching out as he hand closed around your throat._

_“Stupid, petulant child. A disgrace to Slytherin. Why can’t you be more like Draco? At least he follows orders.” Bellatrix delighted in the choking gasps coming from you, not seeing the flash of red hitting her in the back._

_Draco stood with his wand pointed outwards as you fell to the floor, rushing to pull you from the ground. “Come on, she won’t stay down long. Is Longbottom okay?"_

_You nodded, gripping your throat as Draco pulled you away, leaving you a few corridors over. "Stay out of sight, understand?"_

_You saw Neville once more before leaving Hogwarts, a small smile on his face and a mouthed thank you across the Great Hall. You gave a small wave, turning to leave without a second glance back._

Now, Neville’s eyes flickered to yours, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards as he winked at you. A pretty confident move from someone who shared relatively few words with you in the past. His head nodded in a ‘come here’ motion and you found yourself moving between other guests as you slid in beside him. 

"Never had a chance to properly thank you,” Neville said simply, taking another sip of his champagne. “I looked for you after, Draco was the one who told me you went travelling." 

"Needed some air, you know? It was a lot to handle.” You sipped from your glass, eyeing Neville in his suit. He’d grown out of his awkward phase, you could see the way his shirt clung to his chest, the definition of the muscles underneath. 

“I don’t blame you, we all needed something afterwards. Seems a lot of our friends found it in each other. What number wedding is this for you?” Neville chuckled as he brought his glass to yours, clinking them against each other. 

“Five. You?" 

"Three. Seems this has been my place in all of them, standing off to the side.” He chuckled again, winking down at you again. “Reminds me of my school years.”

“Well, tonight you have me. So how would you like to make this one memorable?” You flashed a grin, Neville matching it as he set his glass down, offering his hand. 

“Stronger drinks and some dancing, if you’re up for it.” He pulled you towards the bar, ordering the firewhiskey as you accepted the shots. Three back to back shots had your belly burning as he offered his hand once more. “Dance with me?" 

A slower song came on as Neville guided you to the floor. Slipping his other hand to your waist, he held you close as the music played, leading you through the steps. He was still quite skilled and soon you were laughing and dizzy, caught up in the moment with him. Before you could think, his lips were on yours, moving against them as your hands wound into his hair. His fingers dug into your waist, gripping you tightly as his teeth grazed your bottom lip. Parting them and giving him the access he desired, Neville’s tongue explored your mouth. 

The wedding faded away, all you could feel was your heart pounding in your ears, the firewhiskey burning in your belly, and the way his grip on your waist made your knees buckle. Breaking away breathless, Neville had a smirk as he took in your flustered state, lips swollen and glossy eyes. His hand moved to your face, brushing away the stray strands of hair caught on your lips. His thumb traced along them, the smirk growing at the sight of you looking up at him. 

"You know, the reception is nearly over.” Neville focused on you, his eyes dark as his fingers trailed down to your collarbones, running along the neckline of your dress. “We could take this back to mine?" 

Your lips were back on his before he could finish the sentence, feeling him smirk against you as one hand slid up your neck. "Someone’s eager,” he mused, kissing along your neck as a small gasp slipped out.

“Please, Neville.” Your voice was airy, barely registering as he brought his lips back to yours. His fingers dug into your hips now, pressing you against him without a care as to who saw. You whimpered at the feeling, a groan vibrating in his chest at the sound.

“I think we should say our goodbyes, darling.” His eyes were darker now, gripping your hand as he led you to say goodbyes, quickly finding a place to apparate. 

Within seconds you were in the living room of his flat, his hands on your body as he pressed you to the wall. If he was forward at the reception, this was on an entirely new level. His hands wandered as his lips found the spot along your neck that had you whimpering, delighting in the noise as he moved his hands to your back, finding the zipper on your dress. Quickly giving it a tug, you shrugged out of the fabric letting it pool at your feet. 

Reaching for his own suit jacket, he shrugged out of it, tossing it on a nearby chair as he took in the sight of you. A matching black lace set had his knees shaking as he muttered out a breathless “fuck”. His hands were on your body in an instant, running along the soft expanse of your skin, moving towards your chest as a sigh slipped out, your eyes fluttering shut.

Kissing along your collarbone, his fingers toyed with the outline of the lace, slipping underneath to brush against your breasts. Another whimper slipped out, his hands quickly moving behind you to undo the clasp. Neville groaned at the full sight of your bare chest, unable to stop himself from gripping one while his tongue toyed with the other, delighting in the moan it ripped from your throat. He could feel your hips bucking into him, desperate and needy in a way that had him pressing back against you. 

It was your turn to smirk now, grabbing the fabric of his shirt as you pushed off the wall, making him step backwards. Guiding him to the chair, you pulled him in for another kiss, undoing his tie as he grabbed at you. 

“Easy, Nev. Patience,” you whispered against him, kissing down his jaw, his throat, hands trailing down his chest. You could feel the definition along his abs as you groaned slightly, fingers finally finding his belt. Undoing it and yanking it off, you made quick work of his button and zipper, freeing his cock as he moaned out your name. 

Pushing him down into the chair, you knelt between his legs, your hands running up his thighs as you smiled sweetly at him. He was falling apart at the sight of you, something about your nearly naked figure to his fully clothed self had him groaning and desperate, hips bucking upwards slightly as you giggled. Your hands finally reached his cock, pumping a few times as a moan slipped out, his head thrown backwards. He didn’t notice the glint in your eyes, or the way your lips were already parted, desperate to taste him. Your tongue flicked across the tip, collecting the bead of precum that had gathered as his head snapped forward, watching you wrap your lips around him as you took him in as far as you could, your hand working what you couldn’t fit. 

His moans were heavenly, one hand gripping the side of the chair as the other buried in your hair, gently guiding you. Your tongue traced along the vein and tip, obscenities and your name slipping from his lips as you did. He couldn’t take much more of it, pulling your mouth away with a satisfying pop as he stood, crashing his lips against yours again. Kicking out of his pants, you worked the buttons on his shirt as he shrugged out of it, your fingers tracing along his body. Catching you in another kiss, you hopped up, letting your legs wrap around him as he walked you to his room, dropping you on his bed. 

You scooted backwards as he smirked, kneeling on the bed as your legs parted, inviting him in. He kissed his way up your thighs, nibbling on the skin as you whimpered his name, the sweetest sound he could hear. He wasted no time in sliding a finger along you, delighting in the wetness pooled between your legs already. He tugged off your panties, groaning at the sight of you glistening waiting for him. Neville immediately ducked down, licking a long stripe along you before his tongue dipped inside of you, tasting the sweetness with a satisfied groan. The vibrations had you pressing yourself closer to his mouth, desperate for relief. His mouth moved to your clit, a finger taking the place of his tongue and he looked up at you. 

“Is this okay?” He asked, hesitating before pushing into you.

“Fuck, please, Neville, I need it,” you begged, bucking into his hand as he chuckled, mouth focused back on your clit as he slid his finger inside. He added a second, curving them upwards as your moans grew louder, panting as his name slipped from your lips amongst a medley of “fuck” and “please”. You could feel the tension building in your belly, your release nearing and Neville could as well. He was moving his own hips against the mattress, the sound of your moans too sweet to resist. 

“Cum for me,” he growled against you, the vibrations and spot his fingers were hitting just right pushing you over the edge, screaming out as your legs shook, walls tightening around his fingers. 

He pulled them out in a second, moving over you to kiss you hard as you pushed him down on his back. “I need you,” you whimpered, pulling off his boxers before swinging your legs over him, lining his cock up to your core. 

You sank down on him, his moans muffled as his face buried in your neck, kissing and nibbling at the skin. “Fuck, you feel so bloody good,” Neville groaned out, gripping whatever part of you he could as he thrusted up to meet your movements. His hands gripped your hips and your breasts, losing himself in your warmth as you rode him, desperately chasing your own high. You were close again and Neville could tell as your whimpers grew more desperate, his hands guiding your hips as he felt his own nearing. His thumb rubbed against your clit, eyes meeting yours as you whimpered his name. 

“Neville please,” you begged as he nodded, pushing you over the edge.

“Cum for me, that’s a good girl, you’re doing so good.” He cooed at you as you fell over the edge, your walls tightening around him. Neville groaned at the sensation, his own orgasm crashing over him as your arms and legs gave out, collapsing down against him. 

“You did so bloody good,” he murmured, tucking you against his chest as he pressed kisses against your head. “So bloody good.” You laid in his arms for a bit until he got up, pulling on some clothes. He offered you a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, pressing your dress into your hands. 

You took that as a sign you should leave, saying a quick goodbye as you took off out of his flat. Apparating back to your own, you took a shower, your hands running along the marks left behind. You’d hoped he would have asked you to stay the night but apparently it wasn’t what you thought it was. 

Days passed without a letter or word in any way from Neville. You grew impatient, anger seeping in at how he could treat you this way. You were in Diagon Alley, grabbing a few things when you spotted the familiar head of hair amongst the crowd. Pushing through, you grabbed his arm, spinning him to face you. 

“What the fuck, Longbottom?” you demanded, uncaring of the public setting. 

“(Y/n)? What’re you doing?” Neville looked a little embarrassed, pink tinging his cheeks as you glared at him. 

“I haven’t heard anything from you, was it that bloody awful?” You demanded, your grip on his arm tightening as he swallowed hard. 

“Not here, come with me, please?” He pleaded, pulling you along the Alley until he reached a secluded spot. 

“What’s the deal, Longbottom? Was it that bad? Am I just a one night stand to you?” Tears pricked your eyes at the confrontation but you pushed them down, shaking away the feeling as you focused on Neville.

“Merlin, no. You were incredible. I thought you regretted it, I thought you only wanted a one night stand. Bloody hell, you must hate me right now.” Neville groaned, pinching his nose as you let out laugh, smiling as you shook your head. 

“Glad to see you’re just as clueless as ever, Longbottom.” You bit your lip as he let out a sigh, a smile creeping on his face as well. 

“Fancy going to dinner with me?” His eyes sparkled as you nodded, releasing the grip you had on his arm. 

“I’d love that,” you answered, grinning as he pulled you in for a kiss. 

2 YEARS LATER

_Lights and candles lit the room as you spun around in Neville’s arms. You laughed at the goofy smile on his face as he tugged you closer, pressing you against him. His lips found your neck, kissing along it as you sighed, arms wrapped around his neck._

_“You know, the reception is nearly done,” you said nonchalantly, catching his attention. “Care to take me back to yours?”_

_“I think people may notice if we leave, darling,” Neville replied, smirking as you rolled your eyes._

_“I hardly doubt they’ll notice two people missing in this crowd.” You grinned as Neville laughed, shaking his head._

_“I’d agree with you normally, darling, but you see people tend to notice when the bride and groom disappear."_

_"It’s our wedding, let them wonder where we went,” you countered, squealing as Neville scooped you up, carrying you off towards the exit._

_“Eat, drink, dance! I’m taking Mrs. Longbottom here home for the night. Thank you all!” He called over his shoulder, cheers and wolf whistles following the two of you out of the room as you laughed, apparating back to your shared home._

_“You’re a fool, Neville Longbottom.”_

_“A fool for you, (y/n) Longbottom.”_

**Author's Note:**

> All of my work is posted at www.firewhisky-kisses.tumblr.com ♥  
> thank you so much for supporting me! be sure to leave kudos/comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
